Many mobile devices, including smartphones and tablet computers, have several audio sensors such as microphones. An audio processing takes place in the mobile device, for example during a call or when using voice recognition in the hands-free mode. In a mobile device with multiple microphones, it is possible to use audio processing to improve audio quality, for example to reduce the amount of ambient noise, which is picked up by the microphones. Audio processing can significantly improve the audio quality and/or a voice or speech recognition rate of the mobile device.
Also, in a mobile device there are usually several sensors, other than audio sensors. Examples of these may be an accelerometer, a gyroscope, a magnetometer, etc. These other sensors output information to the mobile device, which is typically used to determine an orientation of the mobile device, a motion of the mobile device, etc.